1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to associative memories and, in particular, a system and method for locating relevant differentiators within an associative memory in order to distinguish otherwise matching results.
2. Background
When querying an associative memory, isolating relevant differences among the results may be difficult. For example, entities may be more different than alike. Therefore, locating relevant differences may be akin to looking for a needle in a haystack. For instance, two applicants can have resumes showing similar skills, while the rest of their resumes can be different. The relevant differences are difficult to identify.
Using an associative memory to solve this problem may involve an undesirable method of searching known as “hunt and peck”. While associative memories perform well when finding associations and relationships among entities, they perform relatively poorly when finding relevant differentiators among the same associations and relationships among entities.
Thus, issues may arise when performing a query of an associative memory to find desired information that includes relevant differences among the search results. For example, a query may result in ten matches that appear to be all the same. Finding the relevant differences between them is difficult. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.